Many smoking devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,737 to Collett et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. See also, for example, the various types of smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and electrically-powered heat generating sources referenced by brand name and commercial source in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0216232 to Bless et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, various types of electrically powered aerosol and vapor delivery devices also have been proposed in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al., 2014/0283859 to Minskoff et al., 2015/0335070 to Sears et al., and 2015/0335071 to Brinkley et al., as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/327,776 to Ampolini et al., filed Jul. 10, 2014; and Ser. No. 14/465,167 to Worm et al., filed Aug. 21, 2014; all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Certain existing embodiments of aerosol delivery devices include an electrical power source. Further, some embodiments of aerosol delivery devices may include a control body and a cartridge. The electrical power source may be rechargeable. Further, the cartridge may be refilled or replaced. Accordingly, aerosol delivery devices or portions thereof may be reused and/or aerosol delivery devices may include multiple separable components. Thus, it may be desirable to provide aerosol delivery devices with accessories configured to recharge the aerosol delivery device and/or conveniently transport the separable components of the aerosol delivery device.